


Y próspero Año Nuevo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Murder, Seizures, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Entre las luces de colores y los adornos brillantes, las copas verdes y el licor de blanca espuma, la muerte tendía su sombra y plagaba su alma. Sosteniendo aún su copa en la mano se dejaba arrastrar y se sentía un poco, tan solo un poco, mejor.





	Y próspero Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #2 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Rogue/Sting.
> 
> Extensión: 300 palabras.
> 
> Notas: ¡Vacaciones, tengo vacaciones! Lo que implica que me pondré al día con mis cosas, lo medio-juro (?) Entre tanto, fandom_insano organiza una actividad y he decidido participar aunque solo sea con drabbles.
> 
> Advertencias: No sé si la leve descripción de las convulsiones de alguien cuenta como gore, pero tenedlo en cuenta; además de eso, homicidio implicado.
> 
> [Editado 28/04/2019]

La copa de cristal cayó con fuerza al piso, trizándose en miles de pedazos, esparciendo el dulce licor por el brillante y suave piso de madera. Dejó una marca sobre este, una pequeña abolladura en el suelo de caoba exactamente donde el cuerpo había impactado.

Tras la caída se formó el momentáneo silencio, acentuado por el anterior estrépito del vidrio al romperse. Instantes, pequeños y plácidos segundos de silencio, hasta que un segundo cuerpo cayó al piso dando un sonido osco y grave, el de la carne contra la madera. De nuevo la calma, asfixiante y cruel, el silencio que se acentuaba en la indiscutible soledad del cuarto. No lo acompañaba nada más que el suave ritmo de su respiración y las convulsiones ajenas, en oscilaciones constantes de unos pocos segundos. Pequeños espasmos en las articulaciones, el temblor del cuerpo, la boca escurriendo saliva y los ojos abiertos; vacíos y brillantes como dos adornos navideños, enrojeciendo justo como las esferas que decoraban el cuarto.

Unos momentos, segundos, y ya nada. El pequeño instante de la energía que aún conserva el cuerpo, el azúcar que aún mueve el músculo, y luego la muerte. Fría, cortante, _oscura._

Entre las luces de colores y los adornos brillantes, las copas verdes y el licor de blanca espuma, la muerte tendía su sombra y plagaba su alma. Sosteniendo aún su copa en la mano, agitando tranquilamente el líquido que contenía, en calma, en armonía con la escena montada por su persona, se dejaba arrastrar y se sentía un poco, tan solo un poco, mejor. El mejor regalo, el más grande, el del más lindo envoltorio no era para él, como tampoco los sentimientos que llenaban la caja.

No le importaba ya, de todos modos.

—Feliz navidad, Sting.

Y se llevó la copa a la boca.


End file.
